This invention relates to home aquarium accessories, and more particularly to a fabricated structure for use in a conventional aquarium tank such that a balanced ecological system is provided for turtles and amphibians consisting of dry land, shallow water and a deeper water section.
Amphibians and aquatic reptiles, including many varieties of turtles, require an environment containing a substantial depth of water for feeding and exercise, a shallow area for resting purposes and a dry surface on which to remove themselves for the purpose of drying out and to derive the benefits of heat and satisfy certain metabolic needs from an overhead light source. In the past, these animals have been generally kept in an aquarium containing a relatively shallow depth of water in which a dry land area was provided by including rocks and other such material. However, these shallow conditions do not provide the amphibian with sufficient in-water exercise, nor do they allow for effective filtration of the water. In addition, the type of rocks or driftwood used to create a dry land area would often adversely affect the quality and pH of the water within the tank.
When the depth of water within an aquarium is increased to a level sufficient to provide an amphibian or aquatic reptile with an opportunity to swim and exercise freely, it becomes a difficult task to provide a shallow region for resting in the water, as well as a dry basking area. The prior art attempts to solve the problem of supplying a proper combination environment for amphibious animals by a variety of approaches.
Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,442 discloses a floating raft with steps to allow the animal to get completely out of the water. In addition to failing to provide a completely balanced environment, the nature of the device results in an unstable surface, prone to tilting, moving and even sinking below the surface of the water when used with a large animal or a number of occupants.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,781 issued to Poulsen, an enclosure for placement atop a conventional aquarium is described in which animal occupants are permitted access to the dry top structure via a ramp extending downwardly into the filled aquarium tank. The add-on section is fully enclosed to prevent escape. Although satisfying utilitarian needs, this arrangement is cumbersome and detracts from the aesthetic appeal.
A similar structure for use atop an aquarium is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,064 issued to Kuneman et al to have a peripheral platform and a central ramp descending downwardly below the surface of the water. Since the unit engages the top perimeter of the aquarium, the dimensions of the structure are critical to insure a proper fit with various size tanks. In addition, since the basking surface is peripherally located, the adjacent walls enclosing the add-on structure must be made sufficiently high to prevent the animal from climbing over the top edge.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a structure for use in a conventional aquarium that provides an amphibian or aquatic reptile with a balanced environment containing a sufficient depth of water and a region of shallow water with easy access to and from a dry land area.
It is a further object to provide a device that maximizes the available area within the enclosure and which does not interfere with efficient filtration of the water.
It is a still further object to provide these utilitarian features with a structure that is not only easy to use and maintain, but which will enhance the natural appearance of the entire terrarium without in any way contaminating or clouding the water within the enclosure.